Shadows at the door
by Wolfenmoon
Summary: Slash fic of Twilight and The Mortal Instruments seres. Spoilers! What happens when Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Simon meet the twilight gang. Will Jace learn that there are other people besides his family that care about him? Or will they all die.


**This is a story about my two favorite seres of all time. This is the prologue. You will know more about them later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments books. They belong to their respective authors and I share no part in them. I wish I did though.**

Prologue

There was a ripping sound and from the hole in the wall, came a huge demon. It had horns that curled from its temples, and huge bat wings that swept the sealing. A devil's tail lashed behind it, wreathed in flames and its eyes and mouth burned. It opened its mouth and let out a jet of flame, melting the metal it had so easily torn apart. The giant demon reached out its clawed hands towards Alec. Jace raced towards him. Alec stared into the burning eyes and stiffened.

"Alec!" Jace screamed, pushing the brown haired boy out of the way. Alec hit the ground and jumped up, spinning around to face the demon ready to strike. It was already too late.

"Jace!" He yelled back. The demon's hands closed around Jace and Alec heard more than five audible snaps. Jace screamed in pain, blood ran down his sides to his thighs, an ever darkening stain on his light wash jeans. The golden haired boy raised a hand and drove the glowing seraph blade into the demons giant hands. The demon roared and smashed Jace tighter, its hands burning bright with heat. Jace screamed again.

"It's burning me! Help!" He screamed. Alec darted forward and stabbed the demons leg, while Isabelle lashed at its back with her whip. Every blow of the golden and silver chain, left bloody welts on the demon's black hide. Every slash with sword or seraph blade brought forth rivulets of blood and still the demon stood. It growled and released one hand to swat at Alec. The blow drove the demons claws deep into the floor boards where Alec had just been standing. Jace yelled and slashed at the other hand, blood soaked his shirt and his breaths came shallow and fast. The demon detached the hand from the floor and dropped Jace before smashing it into him. When the giant fist vanished, there was a crater in the floor with Jace at the bottom. Jace lay dazed at the bottom, and shook his head.

"Hold on Jace!" Screamed Isabelle. The demon lifted its hand again and brought it down on Jace, impaling him upon its talons. Jace screamed as the barbed spikes pierced him and then his head sank back against the floor and blood bubbled at his lips as he lost consciousness. The demon lifted its hand again and with it, Jace's impaled body. The demon seemed confused about the body of the young boy for a moment and then shook it's hand casually, tossing Jace against the nearest wall. His body hit the wall with a crunch and then bounced off onto the floor a pool of blood spreading under him.

"Clary!" Alec screamed, as he leaped onto the demon's back to slash at its neck. "Clary! Help!" He saw a flash of red hair race down the stairs. Clary stood in front of the scene perplexed slightly.

"Get Jace!" Isabelle yelled at her. Clary looked around and saw Jace, a bloody heap next to a wall and ran to him. She knelt down and found that he was still alive. Then she turned around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"You are in so much trouble!" she said quietly. With that, she whipped out her mothers stele and began to draw. All the anger and sadness about her mother, all her hate for Valentine and all her worry and love for Jace. It all went into the rune. Finally she stood up.

"Alec! Isabelle! Come to me!" she screamed. Alec jumped to the ground and landed lightly to run over to Clary followed closely by Isabelle. As they reached her, she bent and touched the rune. It began to glow and then with a wave like roar and a flash of light, it ripped the very fabric of space apart, racing towards the demon. The demon screamed as it connected but the light ripped it to pieces before it could do a thing. When it was over, there was nothing left but a large unexplained burn on the floor.

"Wow. Clary. What did you do?" Alec asked.  
"I used a rune for killing." she said calmly and then turned to Jace. She stared at him and then picked up her stele. She pressed it to his skin and then froze. She began to shake and dropped it, clutching her head.

"Clary, what's wrong." Isabelle said.

"I don't know what to do, I can't remember the rune." Clary said. She whipped around to face Alec. "Call Magnus." She said before she slumped towards Alec.

"Clary! Clary! Are you alright?"

"Call Alec!" Yelled Isabelle. Alec whipped out his phone and called Magnus.

"Magnus! Please help us, we're at the institute." The line clicked off and Alec only prayed that Magnus was coming. A shadowy figure dropped from the stairs up above. It was Simon. He rushed to Clary's side.

"Clary!" she stirred.

"It's alright Simon, I'm fine." She said. "Just tired." Simon held her to him and she rested her head on his chest. Jace stirred and opened his eyes. The gold was dulled with pain. When he spoke, blood bubbled through his lips.

"Clary?" He asked. Clary nodded and touched his face.

"I'm here Jace." She said.

"How bad?" He asked. She looked away. He sighed the sound rattling through his chest. "I see." he said.

"Alec called Magnus. You'll be okay." Isabelle said. Jace coughed, blood bubbling up to coat his lips.

"It's okay." he said. His eyes closed.

"Hold on Jace." Alec begged. Jace didn't move or answer. There was a puff of smoke and the tall dark figure of Magnus Bane materialized. His hair was spiked and glittering again. His green cat eyes glinted in the light.

"What happened here?" He asked looking around at the hole in the wall and the floor. His eyes found Jace. "Move." He said, crossing the distance in two quick steps. Simon, Clary, Alec and Isabelle scattered. Magnus pressed a hand to Jace's chest and the bleeding skin began to glow. Magnus grimaced and sparks began to fly as he poured effort into his magic. As they watched, the skin began to knit together. Magnus sighed and pulled his hand away.

"I've healed his wounds but he has to do the rest. Even if he does heal, he may not stay healthy. He may get sick again." Magnus's tone was grave. And he picked Jace up. "I'll keep him for now. You can see him when he's better."

**Did you like it? Tell me!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
